konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
An Electric Shock to the Heart is the 3rd chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Inside Kabutomushi Bank, one of the robbers threatens to kill all the hostages if the police start shooting. Suzume is amongst the group of hostages and just wants to be saved. Outside, Kiyomaro and Gash are fast approaching the bank. Kiyomaro plans to throw Gash through the upper window and while the police are distracted, he can walk right in through the main entrance. However, Kiyomaro does not inform Gash of this plan, so when he throws Gash, Gash grabs Kiyomaro with him and the two of them crash into the bank through the upper window, landing behind the teller desk. The bank robbers aren’t sure what just happened and they start yelling at whoever’s behind the desk to come out right away. Kiyomaro starts to formulate a plan to hit them with a Zakeru, but before he gets very far, Gash is already standing on the desktop shouting at the robbers, much to Kiyomaro’s panic. Gash is announcing his plan to defeat the robbers, and Kiyomaro tries to rally and take advantage of the fact that the robbers don’t know he is there yet, at which point Suzume excitedly greets Gash and name drops Kiyomaro, whom Gash then reveals is behind the desk. Kiyomaro stands up from behind the counter but has tied his book belt to his ankle and a nearby chair to cause movement to distract the robbers and make it seem like there is a third person there with them. As the robbers focus on this diversion, Kiyomaro tells Gash to focus on a pillar nearby one of the robbers, which Kiyomaro plans to use as a lightning rod for an indirect Zakeru. One robber gets close enough and Kiyomaro casts Zakeru, but nothing happens. The robbers think Kiyomaro shouted some codeword for the police, and Kiyomaro is lost as to why nothing happened with Gash and lightning like it had before. The robbers were far enough away from the hostages at this point, so the police do actually come in, coincidentally. One of the robbers flips out and is about to kill Suzume in retaliation, and Kiyomaro shouts for the robber to stop because he doesn’t want Suzume to die. It’s at this point that the red book starts to glow, and Kiyomaro knows what this means. Again, he tries casting Zakeru, and this time it works. The Zakeru hits the robbers head on, but Kiyomaro realizes they’re both okay, and determines the book, much like Zakeru, is tempered by his own emotions. Gash tackles Kiyomaro excitedly, amazed that he heard Kiyomaro’s voice and the next thing he knew, the robbers were on the floor. Kiyomaro is about the explain to Gash what really happened when Suzume tackles him next, thanking him for saving her while Gash tells Kiyomaro he did a good job. Moments later, the rescued hostages are admiring and conversing with Gash when Kiyomaro remembers the red book had glowed earlier, so he checks the book and sees in it that there are new lines he can read: “The second spell, Rashirudo.” Features Characters by Appearance * Suzume Mizuno * Kiyomaro Takamine * Gash Bell Locations Spells by Appearance * Zakeru * Rashirudo (Mentioned) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation